Hana no Kotoba
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Kau tahu sekarang hari apa? Ya, 14 Mei. Hari bunga...
" _Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa? Ya. 14 Mei. Hari bunga."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hana no Kotoba**

 **Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Konomi**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Ada pairing dengan OC, dan mungkin sedikit OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris coklat milik gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat sebuket mawar putih dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak berada persis di depan wajahnya. Tadi ia sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah partitur di tangannya di bangku taman sekalian menunggu seseorang, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan tumpukan mawar putih. "Apa ini?" tanyanya pelan sambil menatap seorang pria yang membawa buket bunga tersebut, dan merupakan orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Buket bunga mawar," jawab orang itu singkat sambil menyerahkan buket tersebut pada perempuan di depannya.

"Iya kalau itu aku juga tahu," kata gadis itu sambil menerima buket bunga tersebut. Ia agak kesulitan membawanya karena ukuran buket yang besar.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?" pria itu kemudian duduk dengan santainya disamping sang gadis.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya, "Maksudku… dalam rangka apa kau memberiku bunga mawar sebanyak ini? Hari pernikahan kita masih lama bukan?" ia memperjelas pertanyaannya tadi pada calon suaminya.

Gantian si pria yang menghela nafas, "Kau lupa ini hari apa?"

"Sabtu, 14 Mei. Seingatku hari ini kita janjian untuk mem-pas baju untuk pernikahan, bukan untuk membeli buket bunga, Keigo."

"Ya, kau memang benar sih," jawab pria yang bernama lengkap Atobe Keigo itu. "Apa kau tidak tahu sekarang hari bunga?"

Perempuan itu kembali mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti, "Hari… bunga?" katanya mengulang ucapan Atobe. "Ada ya?"

"Ck… Kau ini benar-benar tidak ada romantis-romantisnya!" geram Atobe sambil mengacak rambut _sandy_ milik gadis itu gemas.

Gadis itupun berusaha mengelak, "Hei! Jangan megacak-acak rambutku! Dan lagi, wajar kan jika aku tidak tahu, ini tidak seterkenal _valentine_ dan _white day_!"

"Huh, saat _valentine_ dan _white day_ saja kau lupa ko'…" gumam Atobe. Ia ingat saat _valentine_ dan _white day_ gadis itu sibuk bekerja sehingga ia lupa dan baru ingat ketika pria itu meneleponnya.

"Ya maaf… Aku sibuk waktu itu. Dan lagi kurasa kita bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun yang sepertinya harus merayakan hal seperti itu."

"Hhh… Yasudahlah," Atobe pun terdiam.

"Tapi… terima kasih," bisik gadis itu dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Bunganya benar-benar cantik."

Atobe tersenyum, "Kau lebih cantik."

"Ukh, jangan menggombal!" gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, namun Atobe sekilas melihat pipi sang gadis memerah, sehingga pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu arti dari buket bunga itu?"

"Paling tidak jauh-jauh dari kata cinta…" cibir gadis itu.

Atobe mengabaikan cibiran gadis itu, "Jika kau hitung, jumlah bunga mawar putih itu tepat 99 tangkai."

Mata gadis itu membulat tidak percaya, "Serius? Kenapa banyak sekali?"

Atobe tersenyum, "Bahasa bunga mawar putih adalah, 'Cinta yang kuberikan abadi', dan 99 tangkai mawar itu artinya, 'Cintaku hanya untukmu selamanya'. Jadi ya… simpulkan saja sendiri."

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Kenapa kau senang sekali menggombal sih…" bisiknya.

Tangan pria itupun menyentuh pipi gadis tersebut agar menatapnya, "Akan kubuktikan kalau ini bukan sekedar gombalan," ucapnya dengan tatapan lurus sambil mencium kening gadis di depannya.

Gadis itupun tersenyum tipis, "Kutunggu buktinya."

Senyum khas Atobe pun terbentuk di wajahnya, "Oh iya, setelah menikah, terbiasalah dengan gombalan, dan aku akan sering mengacak-acak rambutmu, jadi bersiaplah…" bisiknya seduktif pada akhir kalimat di telinga gadis itu.

"Keigo!"

Atobe pun tertawa puas karena berhasil menjahili calon istrinya yang biasanya dingin dan kalem itu, "Nah, ayo kita pergi, ratuku. Aku tidak mau nyonya Lien marah-marah karena kita telat dari waktu janjian," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk, dan menyambut uluran tangan Atobe.

' _Tidak perlu diucapkan pun aku tahu, kau tidak akan berbohong, Keigo, mawar putihku…'_

 **END**

 **Author's note:**

 **Lohaaa, kembali bersama saya di fic alay saya :')**

 **Ngetik ini buat challenge fic flower's day bareng sama otouto Sirius Daria, tapi karna wb, jadi cuma segini, alay banget lagi, yaloh... x'D**

 **Sebenernya ini side story fic yang autumn's melody sih #plakk**

 **Yaudah, ditunggu aja kritik sarannya di kotak review~**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca.**

 **See you in another fic…**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
